Weeping Angel
by KMN-91
Summary: Falling in love is a wonderful feeling... a broken heart is not. Courier/Jason Bright Oneshot (F!Human/M!Ghoul) WARNING! Rated M for safety and sucky summary. R


**IT'S OVER 5000 ! ! !**

***Doing Air-guitar solo with style***

**Sorry ^^' I just had to do that ;P ****This is my first oneshot over 5000 words and, to me at least, it was something that deserved a stylish presentation ^^**

**This ain't my first writing about Fallout series, but I try to be respectful with the rules here and seeing that last fick I wrote was more into the MA category I took it out,**** so, ****seeing ****that I like ghouls AND that there really wasn't anything about Jason Bright, I decided to write something with him on board ^^**

**Disclaimer: Yeah right; if I actually owned this game I would have done it with that marriage possibility that Elder Scrolls V Skyrim had and added some romantic stuff in there too (What did you expect? I'm a girl dammit ;P)**

**((No offence meant toward the people who made this awesome game, of course ^^))**

**PS. Sorry that my writing sucks a pit ^^' I'm not the best when it come's to writing english, but try to live with it for now ;P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**WARNING! Contains some heavy spoilers, nudity and suggestive themes with lots of mushy, fluffy, teary stuff with some drama and angst, so be warned ^^**_

* * *

WEEPING ANGEL

* * *

Hot.

It was a hot day.

The burning sun was hot like glowing embers of campfire and it was not gentle toward the living beings of the Mojave desert; beating down at them over and over without mercy like a sadistic raider. No sane person would be voluntarily outside in that heat... but still there were people outside roaming around because it was required from them...

... and among them there was a one wanderer; a lone figure with womanly appearances making their way through the wasteland.

She was a woman, who had covered her head with a black Stetson and her eyes with dark sunglasses; her mouth and nose hidden behind thick scarf protecting her from the dust wind carried. Even with most of her arms bare and her thin white undershirt which was clinging on her body because of the sweat, she was a pit overdressed for such a hot day; her thick, long jacket wrapped tightly around her body and together with her long pants and heavy boots made her sweat like a deep-roasted Molerat, but those layers of clothing together with the hunting riffle she carried in a firm grip gave her the protection she needed, so she didn't complain.

After all... wastelands possessed more deadlier dangers then dehydration and starvation.

Glistening sweat made its way from under her hat down her forehead and she moved to wipe it away with her fingers.

She looked up to the cloudless sky where the merciless sun resided and glared at the glowing orb with hateful look.  
Heat was something she hated over all things. She could feel how her body was cooking from it all the while she kept on walking; her booted feet wobbling in the soft sand as she kept on her trek toward her destination, keeping a watchful eye out for the danger as she tried to move silently; not wishing to alert any Radscorpions or Deathclaws that could be lurking nearby.

When she reached the top of rocky hill and saw a quite familiar building looming up ahead, smile crossed her face.

She had wandered miles without any rest and she was more than exhausted; craving for some solid food to fill her belly with some refreshing water and some shut-eye with roof over her head with no need to keep one eye open in case of danger, but she still had enough strength in her to make a sprint toward the building; not caring that the wind robbed her hat from her head.

Her loose hair whipped wildly behind her as she ran straight through the double-doors with a loud 'bang' and kept on running through the hallways filled with rubble, her panting filling the empty halls while excitement filled her eyes.

There was a reason she ran like the Devil himself was chasing her; a reason that made her eyes sparkle with delight.

_Him._

She ran so she could be with _him_.

* * *

No one really paid attention to her while she passed some ghouls who merely gave her fleeting glances before continuing their tasks. They were already gotten used to her presence in their humble housing in the old REPCONN test site and didn't give her a second thought when she walked by.

She kept wandering aimlessly through the twisting hallways; scurrying from room to room in hopes of finding the one she wished to see the most, but her search didn't bear fruit. When she was ready to give up and ask help from someone, she turned around the corner and her eyes immediately landed on the man she had searched for and she couldn't help but smile at the sight.

It was _him_.

He stood in the hallway, talking to one of his disciples in his trademark suit, his yellowish skin glowing that soft green color while those baby-blue eyes of his were with peacefulness and understanding as he addressed the man in front of him.

Just one look at him made her heart flutter and forget the weary journey she had endured. She kept looking at his majestic form in silence, neither of the ghouls seemingly not noticing her presence, giving out a small sigh of content as she gazed fondly at his form; happy thoughts clouding her mind.

He was a man wrapped in mystery to her and even to his own followers; a man with cryptic words on his tongue accompanied by that heavenly and electric voice of his which could hypnotize anyone with his calling words of faith.

Who could blame her from liking his voice? It was one of the things that had drawn her to him.

Because of his serene nature and way of life, she had given him the nickname 'Holyman' as a joke to his status in his small group and, at first, it had been just a simple jest between friends and a way she could tease him until he became a man who stole her heart with his devotion and kindness.

Bright.

His name was Jason Bright.

His name suited him and it felt good on her tongue; rolling over it sweetly like a tasty treat when she spoke in soft whisper with honeyed voice that only lover would use to speak someones name, leaving divine taste on her tongue every time she spoke it out loud.

She couldn't help but sigh happily.

As if sensing her presence, he turned around and a soft smile crossed his face from the sight of her. The words of the ghoul who was speaking to him seemed to fade into oblivion and after a moment the spoken ghoul saw that his leader didn't pay attention to his words anymore; smiling even so slightly to the love-smitten couple who were giving doe-eyed looks to one other, before leaving the two of them alone in the hallway.

When the two of them were completely alone, she moved to stand in front of him, just an inch away from his frame, and for a moment they just stood there looking at one another, before one of his arms moved around her, pulling her against his warm chest as the other one moved to cup her cheek and she nuzzled into his suit, breathing in his old, dusty scent she had come to enjoy.

"Hey there, my Angel." He greeted, making her smile and take a peek at him as he peered down at her, smiling as small tint of plush colored her cheeks over the pet-name he had given her.

"Hey to yourself." Small smile appeared on her lips and he moved his thumb to rub her sunburned cheek, wiping away the dirt and filth of polluted world outside

"You took longer than usual." He mused quietly, his fingers rubbing small circles on her back, and she smiled faintly to him.

"Sunny needed help with Raiders." She leaned forward, giving him a gentle peck on lips, before retreating," I couldn't just leave them at their mercy." She had been leaving from Goodspring when Sunny had come running to her, screaming about raiders near the town border and she couldn't just leave them in their own faith.

Jason smiled warmly, his heart warming from the care she showed to others.

"You had me quite worried, Angel." He mused, brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

His voice made shivers run through her spine and the way he was looking at her like she was the most precious thing was making her legs go weak.

"I'm sorry for being late." She murmured, moving her hand to caress his hollow cheeks, before placing both of her hands on each side of his face,"allow me to make it up to you." She whispered just a breath away from his lips, before placing her lips against his in gentle kiss and he gladly returned the gesture.

He pulled away from the short kiss, moving his hands to cup her cheeks much like hers were and gave her a once-over look; slightly marveling how she hadn't seemingly lost any weight while she had been gone, but only glad she was there now.

"You seem to enjoy 'making up' to me, Angel." He mused with humor, loving the way it made her giggle," maybe you should make me worry more often."

"Maybe." She purred delightedly, teasingly playing with one of his shirt-buttons.

"I'm glad you're here now." he said," I was afraid you wouldn't be here in time." His words made her smile disappear and she buried her face in his chest, her whole frame tensing from his words. Jason noticed this immediately and sighed sadly, his own hands moving to rest over her shoulders.

"I thought you had come in terms with this." She immediately pushed away from his embrace, confusing him.

She moved few steps away, her back toward him while her arms wrapped around herself.

"Would you be in terms with it if it was me?" She questioned angrily and he flinched from this.

"... No... no, of course I wouldn't." He sighed tiredly, being honest with her. He hated having this same argument with her every time she came back and he was sure this wouldn't be the easiest one either.

"Then don't belittle the matter by asking me to be in terms with it." She muttered, bitterness coloring her tone.

He took a step toward her sulking form, his hands coming to rest gently on her tense shoulders and he started rubbing them in try of easing some of her tension; both of them standing in complete silence, their breaths being the only noise in the silent hallway.

"It's almost time, isn't it?" Her soft words send painful stabs to his heart.

He pulled her against him, squeezing her against his warm chest and his face found it's home from the hollow of her neck.

"You'll be leaving." She muttered and turned to look him with heartbreaking look; her eyes rimmed with unshed tears.

"Yes." He didn't know why he said it when it was obvious.

He just needed to voice it as if it could make the idea more real to her.

"You could stay." She spoke up suddenly, fully turning to face him," just couple more days? Please?" Her tone had that tiniest hint of hope that it made his mouth go dry as sand under the sun and he had to turn his head away from her.

He knew she tried to stall; wanting to have more time with him and he wanted it too, but he knew in the end it would bring them more pain into their already bleeding hearts if they tried to escape the inevitable which is why he didn't dare to meet her gaze.

Just seeing that hopeful look on her face might make him give into her soft plea and he couldn't do it.

He just couldn't.

He moved his hands to touch her waist, sighing deeply, before answering.

"We have done it too many times already." He said, shaking his head, and she turned her head to him and glowered.

"Then you should have thought about the consequences of starting anything between us." She spat and he flinched at the bitterness and hostility in her tone, but otherwise maintained his calm.

"You never choose who you fall in love with." He said, hating the way her shoulders started shaking.

His heart almost shattered when she let out few sobs, pushing her face into her palms and he hated himself over the fact, that he really couldn't do anything to prevent her from feeling this.

"I don't want to lose you." She said in choked voice, his heart dropping from the sound of her voice.

"I do not wish to be parted from you either." She looked up with tear-stained eyes.

"You could stay!" She exclaimed, pressing the issue with desperate tone," just forget all of this; walk away and come with me. we could go to New Vegas together or find a nice place to call our own from somewhere else."

"I can't."

"Yes you could."

"No I couldn't." She felt her temper spike from his words and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't be such a stubborn-!" Her voice was cut, when he swiftly moved his large hand over her mouth and the one around her tightened. Her eyes went wide from this and she squirmed, trying to get away form his death grip; squealing against his palm while he patiently stayed in place.

"Hush." His sharp tone made her words halt and he closed his eyes; taking a calming breath, before speaking to her with softer voice.

"Be silent for a moment and listen to me, Beloved: It's a tempting thought, I admit it; you and me in a place we could call our own. It's a thought I'm very fond of... but it can't happen. This isn't about what I want and what you want, anymore. These ghouls look for me to find guidance and light for their paths in life and." He said and looked down, smiling sadly to her as he removed his hand from her mouth to cradle her face.

"I can't abandon my brothers in their time of need and I do not wish to abandon you, but I can't have both." He hated how the tears had started to flow from her eyes while he had spoken," I wish I could take you with me. i truly do. You are a woman who deserves all the happiness and love life can give to you and it kills me to not be able to be the man who could give you everything."

"Call it faith if you wish, but this is unavoidable thing and If we dally any longer, the harder it will become us to part from each other. I know you understand how much it would hurt both of us in the end if our leaving was delayed again." He said honestly before he started pleading from her, making her heart shudder from the way he was acting.

"I'm begging you, Angel... don't make this harder than it already is. For either of us." She pulled away from his hold, pushing her face in his chest. He heard her soft sniffs and felt her fingers digging into his chest. It brought that familiar lump in his throat: despising the way he had caused her to cry. The thought of him hurting her like this was like someone was twisting a knife in his heart and the cold fact of her heart being broken apart was just salt in that wound.

She didn't wish to look at him; hiding her tear-rimmed eyes behind the curtain of hair as she felt long-awaited sobs building in her throat. She brought her hands to her face and she felt her from shook from silent sobs, before her sorrow gained volume, making him to mutter comforting words to her ear, but she didn't pay attention to what he was saying.

She only thought of what was to come.

He was the messiah to his brothers; a prophet destined to take his flock away from the corruption that polluted the destroyed world they lived in and take them to the sacred place for the ghouls where they can live in eternal peace filled with endless happiness and joy.

The rockets were ready to be launched at any second now and then he and his brothers would be on their way to Far Beyond; their own paradise... and she would remain in this godforsaken wasteland with shattered heart beating in her chest.

It was his destiny... and he needed to follow it and she would stand and witness how he would lead his people to the stars while she would stand in burning hell.

Was it so much to want her small piece of happiness to stay by her side?

"Believe me, Angel, I would take you with me if I could." He said after her sobs calmed down into occasional sniffs and hiccups.

"I know." She said softly.

"It's too dangerous for someone who isn't like me." He sighed sadly," I couldn't endure the thought of you in danger."

"Then it's a good thing I haven't done anything dangerous then." She joked weakly, both of them chuckling, before simultaneously sighing.

"Just my luck." She muttered with small laugh," I fall in love with an amazing man who leaves me in the end." She joked weakly, her voice cracking at the end.

He didn't say anything; he just held her in silence, his steady heartbeat calming her.

"Unfair..."She whispered - more like whimpered - brokenly,"... it's unfair."

"World usually is, Angel." He said gently.

He closed his eyes and just hugged her, hating that he couldn't help her in any way. She was hurting badly and he was the one who was hurting her.

She looked up, meeting his glassy eyes with her own. Her hands moved to cup his face and he did the same, both of them mirroring each others moves, before she rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes for a moment before she moved to give him soft pecks on his lips; his nose; his cheeks; everywhere where she could reach with her lips.

"I love you." She whispered against his chest between kisses," I love you so much it hurts to think that I have to let you go." She let out a small sob, stopping her kissing.

"And I you." He rasped quietly, looking at her as if she would disappear if he looked away from her, " where ever I go from here, you need to know I will always love you." There was nothing, but comfort now.

All they could do was to give comfort.

"Dry your tears, Angel, and let's make these final moments something to remember." He whispered to her, making her tremble with his voice.

"Please." She begged and opened her eyes, "love me." She uttered desperately with barely audible voice that made his heart weep.

He wiped away the tears staining her cheeks, his hot breath hitting her skin and she closed her eyes, shuddering from the feel of his breath against her skin.

"With pleasure." He said, before clashing their mouths in sweet kiss, before parting," follow me." He breathed against her lips and she couldn't do anything else but let him lead her.

Gently he guided her toward his quarters that were just few doors away and gently pushing the door open with his back, he pulled her into a small room. The room had no windows and barely had any lights, but the soft green glow coming from him was more than enough to illuminate the room, but she had no time to see what else room contained within, because, after the door closed behind her, she was pulled into the warm chest and his delicious lips pressed against hers and with smile she returned it.

He tasted like a fresh water while she had the dusty taste of Mojave, but neither of them took much of notice of this; merely enjoying the warmth and comfort their kiss brought. She loved his rough lips as he loved her soft ones against his, their emotions coming clear from those contacts.

They parted for a quick breath and, while they panted together in that greenish-yellow glow he emitted, she could see those blue eyes looking at her; penetrating her being and captivating her very soul. His eyes were like a sky shrouded in a thick mist so no one could see what those shining gems reflected and discover his true thoughts. They were the perfect eyes for deception, but god must have some kindness to bestow them upon such an honest and kind-hearted man like him.

and now, with her, he had let his guard down; allowing her to see a mere glimpse of emotions behind his eyes.

He moved her toward the nearest wall and pushed her against it, her back hitting the wall with a soft 'thump' as he leaned closer, forcing her to lift her chin up so she could see into his eyes. She couldn't see what the ghoul pressing her against the wall was thinking from those unreadable eyes, her hands pressed against his chest feeling every ragged breath he took.

His soft, care-filled caresses made her eyes flutter shut and she let out a content hum from the loving attention he was giving her.

"Jason." She whispered his name breathlessly as he kept touching her with feather-light touches, loving how his name sounded when she said it," oh, _Jason_."

Suddenly he stopped his caress and she whined slightly; wanting him to continue what he had been doing.

She could feel him moving closer to her and take a gentle grip on her wrists, pressing them against the wall on each side of her and trapping her between him and the wall. It was an act of dominance from him and she let out a small sound of protest. His baritone chuckle reached her ears and her complains turned into sounds of appreciation when his lips pressed against her soft mouth; moving demandingly against her's and she responded with, submissive movements, small thrill running through her from his dominating behavior.

As they kept kissing, delicious shudders running through their bodies as they did so, his hand moved from her backside to unfasten her leather jacket and started pulling her undershirt down lightly; revealing her exposed shoulder and give him a small peak of her amble breasts, his fingers caressing the smooth skin he discovered, his feather-light touches making her shiver like a leaf.

"I want you." He crooned," by the Beyond, _I want you_." She almost gasped from the hunger in his tone.

"I can feel it." She uttered," I'm yours." She whispered, making him hum with delight.

"As I am yours." He declared as his lips moved to plant butterfly kisses all over her skin; from her lips down to her throat right on where her beating pulse resided and she started to squirm when he found her ticklish spot and started to nibble it, making her let out soft, feminine giggles, before his lips returned to her mouth.

His skilled tongue swept over her lips; begging for an entrance and she opened her mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to dwell inside and he hummed with delight as their tongues met twirling and dancing like a couple under moonlight. She tentatively sucked his rough tongue and grinned against his mouth when she heard him groan even so slightly, but her joy was short-lived as they were forced to separate for a quick breath.

While their eyes were locked, love and care reflecting from their eyes, he started to pull her away from the wall and bring her toward the small makeshift bed he had on the other side of the room. Gently, he guided her down on his bed and he followed her, positioning himself above her as she laid down; both of them smiling tenderly to one another, love coursing through their hearts, before resuming their kissing and touching.

Soon they started to do more than just touch and caress one another.

His hands started to push her clothes away as his need grew. He pulled her clothes with force, almost tearing them from her frame and she shivered even more when her skin was exposed to the chilling air of the room, before his hands started to fumble with her pants, trying to pull them down. As his hand kept discarding her from the clothing she wore, her nibble fingers did the same to him, moving skillfully through his buttoned shirt and helping him to undress while feeling shaping his body with her hands.

Their clothes were scattered on the ground as they laid there; skin against skin like the day they were born to this world and like by command, her body arched against his while he moved to give her jaw gentle kisses as she tried to keep her voice down.

"Don't hide your pleasure from me, Angel." He muttered against her skin,"let me hear you sing." His words made her gasp softly.

The radiating heat coming from him was making her body burn and she let out a soft moan as his hands moved around her, caressing her already moistened skin and shaping her like she was the finest sculpture and she responded to him, moving her own hands to shape him into a piece of art.

"Beautiful." He muttered and trailed his chalked lips around her delicate frame.

"Handsome." She responded breathlessly, her mind numbing from the way he made her body respond to his touches.

He pulled back from her lips and moved down to kiss every scar on her body, her own hands moving to his back and scratching it with her sharp nails, making him let out muffled groans from the pleasurable, slightly painful attention she was giving to him.

Her breathless moans and his skillful moved made them forget the dark thoughts they had shared. Both of them knew there was nothing they could do anymore, but to stay on each other's arms, whisper words of love and comfort before the unstoppable would happen.

He moved away from her, looking down at the face of his breathtakingly beautiful angel basking in his glow. He loved to look her exposed body while her hair was splayed like an angelic halo around her head; her face holding the most raptured and loving look that was only meant to him that just spurred him on, making his eyes darken from desire.

He bent down and she met him hallway in a heated kiss; the blood in their veins starting to pump in unbearable speed as they kept touching each other and soon their ministrations became more heated and it was fueled by their need for each other; their shared fire consuming them in its burning flames that had turned into raging inferno in their bodies.

Their breathless sighs; the wanting moans laced with deep desire were the song they sang as their voices joined together in the throes of passion.

Their kisses and caresses intensified those moments of rapture they spend together in that age-old dance of carnal passion; raw, lustful passions, moving in wild rhythm, their hearts beating as one while both of them were drowning in the primal need like some animals and marking each other's as theirs and theirs only as they became carnal - almost animalistic - in their deeds. They became animals ruled over by need... and everyone in the compound could hear the rumpling growls that came from the back of his throat and the needy calls for more from her as she screamed in euphoric ecstasy and as their time together crew shorter, more loving and tender they became toward one another; only laying on the mattress while exchanging tender caresses and sweet nothings.

As they laid together after most of their passion had died down, limps tangled together while sweat covered their skins, he kept caressing her while looking at her with utmost tenderness and she returned it, her fingers touching his jaw so gently it could easily been feather that touched his skin.

He was saddened that he couldn't take away the sorrow and grief he would be forcing upon her when he departed for the Far Beyond, but at least he could give her beautiful memories to remember.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear tenderly, taking hold of her hand resting on the mattress.

"And I you." she whispered back, intertwining her fingers with his while enjoying their last moments.

They may not have future... but at least they had these few precious hours.

* * *

She still felt the salt from her dried tears sting her cheeks while she tried desperately keep the fresh ones at bay while looking up to the full moon, before continuing her work.

She looked down her hands working over the console where the different buttons and lights with wide variety of colors were. She was giving the coordinates last once-over and some final repairs on the systems while rough, raspy voice in intercom was telling that they were ready for take-off.

She looked toward the place where the rockets would rise up, letting some of her tears leak out, before moving her eyes toward the button she would have to push.

She moved her hand over the button, letting it hover there as she looked it.

It would be so easy to withdraw her hand and walk away. With such a simple gesture she could stop all of this from happening; with one step back she coul buy herself more time to convince Jason to stay, but his troubled face kept popping on her mind.

She had seen the look on his eyes, that screamed with doubt when the day of launch had come closer and closer and one night he had spoken of them to her; telling her how much he dreaded of leaving her here all alone and it had made her feel a tingle of guilt from the knowledge that she had been the one who put that doubt in his heart.

She started frowning deeply as she looked at the button, self-loathing running through her mind.

This was something he believed in and she had made that confident man doubt his goal and think of abandoning it just so she could be with him.

... no.

No, she couldn't let him do it... she _wouldn't_ let him do it.

Not for someone like her.

She would hate herself for all eternity for it and wallow in her own agony for rest of her if she'd let him stray from the path he had chosen long time ago before he even knew about her existence.

She would be _damned_ if she did.

She let her hand stay still for a second before lightly pushing the button. She heard the mechanical noises as she moved to stand in front of the window with her had against the glass; hard look on her face as her thoughts stayed on the blue-eyed ghoul she was doing this for.

She knew he had to do this.

This was a path he _needed_ to travel.

It was magnificent sight to see them take off in the sky and leave only a cloud of smoke and dust behind, but in her awe she still felt couple tears make their way to her cheeks while she stood there watching the rockets make their way toward the moon while.

The tears spilled from her eyes while she kept looking toward the disappearing rocket where the one she loved dearly was.

His pilgrim toward Far Beyond had started... and she had been left behind.

When there was nothing else to see but the smoke clouding the night sky, she gave into her grief, her legs giving out under her from the heavy feeling and she collapsed on the steel floor, letting the tears finally spill out and cascade down her cheeks like waterfalls.

It seemed to be part of her life - To lose everything she held in her heart... and it hurt.

She felt tired and heavy as stone with the sorrow she carried in her heart which still wreaking havoc in her; feeling the stab in her heart from the sight of him leaving.

How many times she would have to endure this same cycle? how many times she would watch those dear to her leave her? She didn't know. To loose people close to her was something she truly hated in her life, but the knowledge that he had accomplished his life-goal and even if it had been for a little while, she had been able to make him happy...

... it was enough to make her feel a pit happier over her broken heart.

"Goodbye, Jason." She whispered in the wind and buried her face in her hands, allowing herself to weep in the night; finally letting grief consume her.

Unknown to her, he was feeling the same emotions as she was and with longing, he was watching toward the earth as the rockets containing him and his brothers made their way toward the paradise. As the rockets kept moving, the excited chattering of his brothers turned into incorrect buzz in his ears as he gazed out of the small window with heart-breaking longing and he pressed his forehead against the cold glass.

The tears of loss he had kept at bay started to trail down his hollow cheeks slowly, not caring if any of the ghouls following him saw him grumble like this, as the blue planet started to look just a small dot in endless darkness of the star-filled space.

Their journey toward the Far beyond had started... and he had left her behind.

His heart felt heavy as it broke into pieces like fragile glass while the beautiful image of her melancholic face resurfaced to his mind; torturing him, but even in his sadness the thought of his lovely angel made small ghost of a sad smile appear on his ruined lips.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his fingers touching the cold glass lovingly.

Even when their time together had been a fleeting one like a dream, she had loved him with all her heart and he had done the same; caring for her with all his being.

She had made him happy and it had been enough to make her an angel in his eyes.

Angel, who was now shedding tears because of him.

"Please be happy, my Angel." He whispered forlornly as he looked toward the globe where his beautiful, sweet Angel was.

His Weeping Angel.

* * *

*******************Sniff* Sad and tragic somewhat star-crossed lovers story, wasn't it? *Sniff***

**Thank you for reading and hopefully someone enjoyed what they read ^^ ****You're welcomed to leave a review, a comment or a request and you're also welcomed to place the story in your favorites and/or on alert if you like it, cause those are the 'thingies' that keeps the writer's spirit and mood high ^^**


End file.
